1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to fishing-line guiding mechanisms. More specifically, the present invention relates to fishing-line guiding mechanisms mounted pivotably to the fore-ends of first and second rotor arms of a spinning-reel, for guiding fishing line onto the spool.
2. Background Information
Spinning reels are usually equipped with a fishing-line guiding mechanism for guiding fishing line onto a spool. The fishing-line guiding mechanism is conventionally mounted on the fore-ends of first and second rotor arms so as to be rotatable with a rotor. The fishing-line guiding mechanism is pivotable between a line-releasing posture and a line-guiding posture. The fishing-line guiding mechanism is furnished with first and second bail-support members, a stationary shaft, a stationary shaft cover, a bail, and a line roller. One end of the stationary shaft is fastened to the fore-end of the first bail-support member, while the stationary shaft cover is fastened to the other end of the stationary shaft. Conventionally, a first end of the bail is fixedly mounted to the stationary shaft cover. The second end of the bail is fitted to the fore-end of the bail support member. The line roller is supported by the stationary shaft. Further, there is a surface level difference at a portion joining the stationary shaft cover and the bail.
When winding fishing line onto the spool with a spinning reel equipped with a fishing-line guiding mechanism such as this, the bail is flipped into the line-guiding posture as the handle is rotated. As a consequence, the fishing line is guided by the bail to the stationary shaft cover, and then to the outer peripheral surface of the line roller, with which the fishing line comes into contact. Then, the fishing line is guided by the line roller, changing its course, and is wound onto the outer circumference of the spool.
The foregoing conventional fishing-line guiding mechanism has a surface level difference between the stationary shaft cover and the bail. For this reason, the fishing line guided to the line roller is likely to be hooked on the surface level difference, which prohibits the fishing line from being smoothly guided. This causes the fishing line to be twined between the stationary shaft cover and the bail, leading to line-tangling.
In view of the above, there exists a need for fishing-line guiding mechanisms that overcome the above-mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.